warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgiven
Synopsis Greetings Apollo worshippers! Annointment from the urn of the Sun God will appease your tortured souls and offer you forgiveness from past misdeeds, or so says the priest at the Temple of Apollo. Unfortunately two goons konk him on the head and take the urn away, leaving the priest without any holy water for his work. So he visits Xena in a tavern and begs for her assistance, telling her that some people simply cannot forgive themselves and need some help so they can get over the past and get on with their lives. Xena believes in strength of self, but agrees to get the urn back. She goes to retrieve Argo, and while she is out Gabrielle finds herself dampened by a beverage tossed upon her by a willful young woman at the bar. She doesn't like the look of Gabrielle's face, she says. Then she tosses oatmeal at Gabrielle as well. Gabrielle refuses to fight her, but the girl (dressed in black and looking very much like a throw-back to rock and roller Joan Jett), attacks Gabrielle. They have a little cat fight and the girl bites Gabrielle's ear (Mike Tyson, anyone?). Xena breaks them up. The girl, whose name is Tara, says she wants to do good and change her wicked ways. Xena tells her to stay where she is; she already has a partner. Xena and Gabrielle head out to find the gang whole stole the urn. Tara follows. This distresses Gabrielle. Xena asks the girl to leave again, then gives in to her pleas and allows her to join them. Xena tells Gabrielle she reminds her of herself when she was young. Great, not only were you wild but "you were obnoxious too," Gabrielle opines. Darkness falls, and Xena tells Gabrielle and Tara to stay put while she slips up to the gang's camp to learn where the urn is. Tara follows her, however. Xena sends her back. Tara then approaches a guard. She knows these boys; she has been with them for a while. She leads the guard over to Xena and watches her put "the pinch" on him. Gabrielle is upset because Xena does not chastize Tara for following her; then Tara takes Gabrielle's usual place beside Xena at the campfire. Tara asks Xena what it takes to be good, and can she do it? Xena tells Tara that she believes she can be good because everyone remakes themselves every second of every day. They follow the gang members the next day. Xena rides out to stop the people who are going to buy the urn, telling Gabrielle and Tara not to move forward until they see her riding toward the ridge. But Tara takes matters into her own hands and runs off toward the gang's camp. She and Gabrielle are captured, and Xena finds them buried up to their necks in a trap. Xena is not a happy camper at this point, and she tells Tara that if she doesn't straighten up very quickly she won't be around to learn anything from Xena. Xena then jumps on Argo and heads off to find the gang. While she is gone, Gabrielle beats up Tara (not intentionally, mind you, it was mostly self- defense). Xena comes back very quickly, breaks them up, and holds Tara while she cries. She and Gabrielle tend to Tara's bruises and Tara tells them about her alcoholic father. They make camp, and Gabrielle invents charades. During the night Tara leaves the fire and meets one of the gang members. They kiss. The next morning the three women head toward an abandoned castle, where the gang members should be. Xena slips in and opens the door. The gang members are arguing with the buyers, so Xena goes and looks for the urn. Tara finds it and runs. She finds her boyfriend, who laughs about playing Xena for a sucker. But Xena follows Tara and listens while Tara tells her boyfriend that she wants to take the urn back, and she wants to change her ways because Xena believes in her. He tries to kill Tara and Xena hits him. Tara runs with the urn, but she goes into the room where all the gang members are. There is a fight, with the urn being thrown about and up in the air and caught (shades of "Cradle of Hope"), but Xena, Gabrielle and Tara win. Tara is elated because she finally did good. The urn is returned to the temple. The priest forgives Tara, telling her her past misdeeds are forgiven; go and do good. He does the same for Gabrielle. But Xena stands in the door, with the sun shining at her back. She does not come forward. Tara asks Gabrielle, "Doesn't she want her sins to be forgiven?" Xena looks sad, then turns and walks away into the sun. Memorable quotes Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renée O'Connor as Gabrielle * Mervyn Smith as Dorus * Brett Coutts as Micah * David Goodman as Lark * Wade Jackson as Wayan * Shiri Appleby as Tara Background information and notes * First appearance of Shiri Appleby as Tara. Continuity and mistakes Disclaimer * No street-talking, cat-fighting, barroom-brawling juvenile delinquents were harmed during the production of this motion picture. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3